Iron Ghost
by trachie17
Summary: After being held prisoner in Afghanistan, Tracy Tennyson develops a high tech suit of power and uses it to protect others. While her partner has some other ideas in mind. Fanmade of Iron Man! Tracy/Seamus
1. Chapter 1

Iron Ghost

Summary: After being held prisoner in Afghanistan, Tracy Tennyson develops a high tech suit of power and uses it to protect others. While her partner has some other ideas in mind. Fanmade of Iron Man!

Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter, Pokémon, Danny Phantom, Batman, Plantara, Wing, Daisy, or anything else that appears in this fanmade. They are owned by their respectful owners. I only own my OC's. In case you haven't guessed, this is indeed a Gender Bender twist.

* * *

Cast:

Tony Stark/Iron Man: Tracy Tennyson/Iron Ghost (Me)

Lt. Cornel James Rhodey: Ash Ketchum (Pokémon)

Pepper Potts: Seamus Finnigan (Harry Potter)

Obadiah Stane: Plantara (EmmyDisney17's OC)

Dr. Yinsen: ideas open!

Raza: Vlad Masters (Danny Phantom)

JARVIS: Alfred (Batman)

Phil Coulson: Angel the Winged Cat aka Wing (Fellow Authoress)

Nick Fury: Daisy (Fellow Authoress)

Christine Everhart: ideas open!

The Ten Rings: Various Ghosts and Villains.


	2. Prologue

Iron Ghost

Summary: After being held prisoner in Afghanistan, Tracy Tennyson develops a high tech suit of power and uses it to protect others. While her partner has some other ideas in mind. Fanmade of Iron Man!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter_, _Pokemon_, _Batman_, _Horton Hears a Who_, Wing, Daisy,_ Danny Phantom_, or Plantara. They are owned by their respectful owners. I only own my OC's.

Notes: The characters are aged just a bit older to fit the story and the rest will be like the movie. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

In the middle of Afghan dessert a small convoy of military hummers is rolling a remote dirt road. Inside one of them, an 18 year old woman and she had long wavy brunette hair and green eyes and she was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt, a pink jacket with a number ten on the right, white jeans, light blue shoes. This was Tracy Tennyson; daughter of Ben Tennyson. She was currently holding a glass of root beer in hand, but most noticeably a watch on her right wrist called the Ultimatrix. She was sitting quietly as the soldiers guarding her drive on. At last she breaks the silence.

"I feel like you're driving me to a court martial! This is crazy! What did I do? I feel like you're about to pull over and snuff me!" Tracy complained. "What are you not allowed to talk? Hey Hermione..." She said as she turned to a woman named Hermione Granger*.

"We can talk ma'am." Hermione told her and Tracy shook her head.

"Nah, it's kinda personal." Tracy said as she took a sip of her soda.

"No, you intimidate them." The driver called from the front. It was revealed to be a man named Peeta Mellark*.

"Good, God you're a guy!" Hermione exclaimed in surprised. "I honestly... I couldn't have called that. I mean, I'd apologize, but isn't that what we're going for here? I thought of you as a soldier first."

"I'm an airman." Peeta responded.

"You have, actually, excellent bone structure, there," Hermione told him.

"I'm kind of having a hard time not looking at you now. Is that weird? Come on, it's okay, laugh." Tracy admitted. The three soldiers did anyway.

"Ma'am, I have a question to ask?" The soldier in the passenger seat named Alex Russo*

"Yes please," Tracy said.

"Is it true you went 12 for with last year's Maxim cover models?"

Tracy smirked at this and she looked at Alex. "Yes and no, March and I had a scheduling Conflict, but fortunately the Christmas cover were twins." Tracy answered. "Anything else…?" She asked.

The soldier next to her raised her hand. Her name was Kari*.

"You're kidding me with the hand up, right?" Tracy asked sarcastically.

"Is it cool if I take a picture with you?" She asked her and Tracy smiled.

"Yes, that is very cool." She answered as Kari handed the soldier upfront her camera to take the picture. "I don't want to see this on your Facebook page," she joked grinning. "Please no gang signs." She added jokingly.

The soldier immediately threw her hand down as Tracy grinned.

"No throw it up. I'm kidding. Yeah peace, I love peace. I'd be out of a job with peace." Tracy said.

Suddenly, the hummer in front exploded and the convoy came to an immediate halt. "What was that?" She asked as the soldiers quickly grabbed their guns and began to shoot.

"Katniss stay here with Tennyson!" Kari called out to a woman on the other side of Tracy and climbed out, but was immediately shot.

Tracy noticed Katniss grabbing her bow and arrows and climbed out and stopped her.

"Wait, wait, wait…!" Tracy called to Katniss. "Give me a phone for help!"

"Stay here!" Katniss called out but she too was shot. Tracy climbed out of the hummer, trying to dodge the bullets as much as possible and hid behind a large rock and quickly called her phone for help.

That was when she saw a projectile land next to her. And to her horror it read _Tennyson Industries _on it.

_That's my company!_ Tracy thought to herself. _I don't remember anything about this! I didn't even order them to make this!_

Before Tracy could react to the projectile, it exploded, sending her several feet away. She landed and saw her chest begin to bleed and everything went black.

* * *

Notes:

*Hermione Granger is from the series _Harry Potter _where she plays one of the main heroes in the movie series.

*Alex Russo is from the show _Wizards of Waverly Place _which ended last year.

*Kari is from the video game series _Kingdom Hearts_

*Peeta is from the book series _Hunger Games _written by Susanne Collins. Katniss Everdeen is also from the same books as she is the main heroine.


	3. 36 Hours Earlier

Iron Ghost

Summary: After being held prisoner in Afghanistan, Tracy Tennyson develops a high tech suit of power and uses it to protect others. While her partner has some other ideas in mind. Fanmade of Iron Man!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter_, _Pokemon_, _Batman_, _Horton Hears a Who_, Wing, Daisy,_ Danny Phantom_, or Plantara. They are owned by their respectful owners. I only own my OC's.

Notes: Yes…I know late…but I have been busy with trying to get my school year wrapped up. I get out on May 23rd for good, and my graduation is on the ninth of June and my Prom is on the first. And then I'll be a free woman! I'll be able to catch up on all of my stories for the next several months. Old and new. Yay! So here is the next chapter in IRON GHOST! I already have Tracy's Iron Man outfit all ready and I think you guys are going to like the design.

* * *

Chapter 2: 36 Hours Earlier

_36 Hours Earlier in Las Vegas..._

'_Tracy Gwendolyn Tennyson. Visionary, Genius, American patriot. Even from an early age, the daughter of legendary weapons developer Ben Tennyson quickly stole the spotlight with his brilliant and unique mind. At age four, he built his first circuit board. At age six, his first engine. And at 17, he graduated summa cum laude from MIT. Then, the passing of a titan, Ben Tennyson's lifelong friend and ally, Plantara, steps in to help fill the gap left by the legendary founder, until, at age 21, the prodigal son returns and is anointed the new CEO of Tennyson Industries. With the keys to the kingdom, Tracy ushers in a new era for her father's legacy, creating smarter weapons, advanced robotics, satellite targeting. Today, Tracy Tennyson has changed the face of the weapons industry by ensuring freedom and protecting America and her interests around the globe.'_

"As liaison to Tennyson Industries," began a with spikey black hair, black shirt, blue pants, and sporting a red ball cap. On his shoulder was a yellow mouse like creature. The man's name was Ash Ketchum and the creature next to him was a Pokemon named Pikachu. I've had the unique privilege of serving with a real patriot. She is my friend and she is my great mentor. Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present this year's Apogee Award to Miss. Tracy Tennyson."

The crowd started cheering as they assumed Tracy was walking on stage to accept her award, but she was nowhere to be seen. "Tracy" Ash called. A tall seventeen-year-old with long dark green hair, light green skin, and brown eyes. She wore an army green super suit with bright green patterns shaped just like vines covering all around her body, a British racing green belt, matching fingerless gloves, and clover boots. Her name was Plantara. She walked up next to Ash and took Tracy's award.

"Thank you, Colonel," she said taking the award, "This is beautiful. Thank you. Thank you all very much. This is wonderful. Well, I'm not Tracy Tennyson." The crowd laughed at her joke.

"But if I were Tracy, I would tell you how honored I feel and what a joy it is to receive this very prestigious award. Tracy, you know... The best thing about Tracy is also the worst thing. She's always working."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Tracy was busy playing in the Caesar's Palace gambling room. And she was currently on a winning streak. This was her tenth roll and she hasn't lost a single game.

"Work it, baby, come on!" she said as she rolled the dice, "YEAH! That's what I'm talking about right there!" The people gathered around her as she cheered as she had won another round. Tracy grinned as the dicer set up a new game and the people applauded her.

"You are unbelievable," said a voice behind her and Tracy identified it to be Ash.

"Oh no! Did they rope you into this?" Ash asked his friend.

"Nobody roped me into anything." Tracy said.

"I'm so sorry." Ash apologized to the others as the two began to talk. "They told me that if I presented you the award, you'd be deeply honored." Tracy looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Of course I'd be deeply honored. And it's you, that's great. So when do we do it?" Tracy asked him.

"It's right here. Here you go." Ash said as he pulled out the Trophy and Tracy grinned.

"Hey there it is. That was easy. I'm so sorry." Tracy said as he looked at her friend and Ash rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, it's okay." Ash said.

"Wow! Would you look at that?" Tracy said, somewhat admiring it, "That's something else. I don't have any of those floating around. We're gonna let it ride!" She picked up the dice and turned to the woman next to him. "Give me a hand, will you? Give me a little something-something," she asked and she blew on her hand for luck. She then turned to Ash. "Okay, you, too," he said.

"I don't blow on a woman's dice," Ash protested.

"Come on, honey bear," Tracy teased, but was cut off when Ash smacked the dice of her hand,

"There it is. Lieutenant Colonel Ketchum rolls! And... Two craps. Line away."

"That's what happens," Ash shrugged.

"Worse things have happened," Tracy assured him, "I think we're gonna be fine. Color me up, William."

"This is where I exit," Ash said as they left the resort.

"All right," Tracy said shaking his best friend's hand.

"Tomorrow, don't be late."

"Yeah, you can count on it."

"I'm serious!"

"I know, I know. Render unto Caesar that which is Caesar's. There you go," She said handing her award to an employee dressed as Caesar. Her and her bodyguards walked outside to his limo and just about to climb inside when...

"Miss. Tennyson..! Excuse me, Miss. Tennyson!" a man who wore a football uniform and had blue eyes and blonde hair came running up but her guards stopped him. "Dash Baxter, Vanity Fair magazine," he explained, "Can I ask you a couple of questions?"

_Perfect…just what I needed._ Tracy thought sarcastically before looking at Dash.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"It's okay?"

"Yeah. Okay, go," Tracy assured him.

"You've been called the da Vinci of our time," he said, "What do you say to that?"

"Absolutely ridiculous. I don't paint," she answered. "And…I'm a girl."

"And what do you say to your other nickname? 'The Merchant of Death'?" He continued.

"That's not bad," she said smirking before looking at him. "Let me guess. Berkeley?"

"Brown, actually," he corrected her.

"Well, Mr. Brown," she said, "it's an imperfect world, but it's the only one we've got. I guarantee you, the day weapons are no longer needed to keep the peace, I'll start making bricks and beams for baby hospitals."

"Rehearse that much?" Dash asked sarcastically.

"Every night in front of the mirror before bedtime," she answered.

"I can see that."

"I'd like to show you first-hand," she joked.

"All I want is a serious answer," Dash said, getting a little frustrated.

"Okay, here's serious," Tracy said, "My old man had a philosophy, 'Peace means having a bigger stick than the other guy'."

"That's a great line coming from the guy selling the sticks," Dash said sarcastically.

"My father helped defeat the Nazis," she told him, "He worked on the Manhattan Project. A lot of people, including your professors at Brown, would call that being a hero.

"And a lot of people would also call that war profiteering," Dash retorted. "Tell me, do you plan to report on the millions we've saved by advancing medical technology or kept from starvation with our intelli-crops? All those breakthroughs, military funding, honey."

"You ever lose an hour of sleep your whole life?" she asked. "I'd be prepared to lose a few with you." Tracy smirked at the man. She had just prepared for that.


	4. Tracy Captured

Iron Ghost

Summary: After being held prisoner in Afghanistan, Tracy Tennyson develops a high tech suit of power and uses it to protect others. While her partner has some other ideas in mind. Fanmade of Iron Man!

Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter, Pokémon, Danny Phantom, Batman, Plantara, Wing, Daisy, or anything else that appears in this fanmade. They are owned by their respectful owners. I only own my OC's. In case you haven't guessed, this is indeed a Gender Bender twist.

Notes: So sorry for the long wait, really I am. But I just got back from Iron Man 3 and let me tell you guys once I finish the first two Iron Mans my Captain America, Thor and Hulk along with the Avengers Parody I have planned the third Iron Man parody I have planned will seriously blow you guys away. I highly recommend seeing it! And now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 3: Tracy Captured

'_Good morning. Its 7:00 A.M.',_ came an automated voice, which startled Dash awake, _'The weather in Malibu is 72 degrees with scattered clouds. The surf conditions are fair with waist-to-shoulder high lines. High tide will be at 10:52 a.m.' _

Dash climbed out of the bed and looked out window, where he saw a front row view of the Pacific Ocean.

"Tracy?" he called as he wondered through the house, "Hey, Tracy?" Curiosity got the best of him when he saw a scanner and touched it. _'You are not authorized to access this area,'_ the automated voice came and startled her again.

"That's Alfred. He runs the house," an Irish voice came from behind her spoke as Dash turned to see a 17 year old boy with sandy brown hair and hazel eyes, he wearing, red and gold clothes with a red and gold striped tie and black pants and shoes. He's Seamus Finnigan.

"I've got your clothes here. They've been dry-cleaned and pressed, and there's a car waiting for you outside that will take you anywhere you'd like to go." Seamus explained as Dash looked at him.

"You must be the famous Seamus Finnigan." Dash observed with a smirk having heard of Tracy Tennyson's secretary before.

"Indeed I am," He said.

"After all these years, Tracy still has you picking up the dry-cleaning?" Dash asked.

"I do anything and everything that Miss Tennyson requires me to do," Seamus said with a dry look on his face. "Including, occasionally taking out the trash. Will that be all?" Seamus asked looking at the man.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tracy was downstairs in her garage working a new car she just bought and rebuilding the engine while listening to loud. The entire place of the basement was like a factory, everything in there was full of technology. In fact, Tracy had always liked to go come here for alone time. "Give me an exploded view," she told Alfred.

_'The compression in cylinder three appears to be low,'_ Alfred pointed out.

"Log that." Tracy said as Seamus walked into the room over Tracy's loud music.

"I'm gonna try again, right now," Seamus said into his phone as she walked in, "I'll keep you posted." He said as he turned off the stereo and gave Tracy a serious look.

"Please don't turn down my music," Tracy whined.

"You are supposed to be halfway around the world right now," He scolded.

"How did he take it?" Tracy asked ignoring what Seamus said though by the look on Seamus

"Like a champ." Seamus said.

"Why are you trying to hustle me out of here?" Tracy asked sure she needed to get her butt there. But why was Seamus trying so hard to get her there?

"Your flight was scheduled to leave an hour and a half ago," Seamus explained

"That's funny, I thought with it being my plane and all that it would just wait for me to get there." said Tracy

"Tracy, I need to speak to you about a couple things before I get you out of the door," Seamus began.

"Doesn't it kind of defeat the whole purpose of having your own plane if it departs before you arrive?" Tracy asked cutting her off.

"Tucker called," Seamus finished, "He's got another buyer for the Jackson Pollock in the wings. Do you want it? Yes or no?"

"Is it a good representation of his spring period?" Tracy asked.

"No. The Springs was actually the neighborhood in East Hampton where he lived and worked, not "spring" like the season," Seamus explained.

"So?"

"I think it's a fair example. I think it's incredibly overpriced."

"I need it. Buy it. Store it," She said without even thinking it over.

"Okay. The MIT commencement speech..."

"Is in June," Seamus cut her off," Please, don't harangue me about stuff that's way, way, down..."

"They're haranguing me, so I'm gonna say yes." Tracy said to Seamus. "Deflect it and absorb it. Don't transmit it back to me."

"I need you to sign this before you get on the plane."

"What are you trying to get rid of me for? What, you got plans?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"I don't like it when you have plans."

"I'm allowed to have plans on my birthday." Tracy paused at that and stared at Seamus.

"It's your birthday?" Tracy asked confused.

"Yes." Seamus said giving her a look. Tracy paused and stared at Seamus.

"I knew that." Tracy said as she gave him another look. "Already..?" She asked as Seamus nodded in response.

"Yeah. Isn't that strange? It's the same day as last year." Seamus asked smirking.

"Get yourself something nice from me." Tracy said.

"I already did." Seamus said

"And?" asked Tracy

"It was very nice." Seamus said.

"Yeah."

"Very tasteful. Thank you, Miss Tennyson."

"You're welcome, Mr. Finnigan." Tracy said.

And with that, Tracy hopped in her sports car and raced off to the airfield, with assistant not far behind. So they arrived, having a little friendly race as they pulled up to the plane. Ash stood on stairs waiting for her impatiently.

"You're good," She called, "I thought I lost you back there."

"You did, ma'am," the assistant said getting her luggage, "I had to cut across Mulholland."

"I got you. I got you." Tracy said to the assistant who had fallen down while carrying Tracy's luggage as Ash gave Tracy an angry look.

"What's wrong with you?" Ash asked a little angry.

"What?" Tracy asked confused.

"Three hours," Ash yelled.

"I got caught doing a piece for Vanity Fair," Tracy tried to explain.

"For three hours. For three hours you got me standing here!" Ash snapped at her.

"Well, we're waiting on you now," Tracy retorted, "Let's go. Come on, wheels up, rock and roll!"

* * *

Soon, they were in the air, flying towards to US Military base in Afghanistan. Tracy noticed Ash being a little moody. "What you reading, platypus?" She asked trying break the silence.

"Nothing," Ash answered.

"Come on, sour patch. Don't be mad." Tracy said.

"I told you, I'm not mad. I'm indifferent, okay?" Ash said.

"I said I was sorry." Tracy said defending herself.

"Good morning, Miss Tennyson," a flight attendant came up.

"Hi. I told him I was sorry, but he..." Tracy began as Ash looked at her

"You don't need to apologize to me. I'm your man," Ash continued, "I'm just indifferent right now."

"Hot towel?" the flight attendant offered.

"You don't respect yourself, so I know you don't respect me." Ash said looking at Tracy.

"I respect you." Tracy said.

"I'm just your babysitter. So, when you need your diaper changed..." Ash said as the flight attendant handed him a drink. "Thank you. Let me know and I'll get you a bottle, okay?"

"Hey! Heat up the sake, will you?" Tracy asked, "Thanks for reminding me."

"No, I'm not talking..." Ash protested, "We're not drinking. We're working right now."

"You can't have sashimi without sake." Tracy protested as Ash went on with their conversation.

"You are constitutionally incapable of being responsible." Ash said looking at his friend.

"It would be irresponsible not to drink. I'm just talking about a nightcap." Tracy said.

"Hot sake?" the flight attendant asked.

"Yes, two, please," Tracy answered.

"No. I'm not drinking," Ash continued to protest, "I don't want any."

* * *

Not much later, the two were completely drunk, and watching some TV (A/N:** Original had pole dancers but I'm not a big fan of that** **so I replaced it with them watching some TV**).

"That's what I'm talking about," Ash began a drunken rant as Tracy continued to drink (A/N:** it's soda in case anyone's wondering I'm not that big of fan of drinking.**), "When I get up in the morning and I'm putting on my uniform, you know what I recognize? I see in that mirror that every person that's got this uniform on got my back!"

"Hey, you know what?" Tracy cut him off, "I'm not like you. I'm not cut out..."

"No, no. You don't have to be like me! But you're more than what you are." Ash said.

"Can you excuse me if I'm a bit distracted here?" Tracy asked.

"No! You can't be distracted right now! Listen to me..."Ash said.

* * *

Soon, the plane had arrived at Bagram Air Base in Afghanistan and Tracy stepped out to greet the troops waiting. "General," She said shaking her hand.

"Welcome, Miss Tennyson. We look forward to your weapons presentation." The General said.

"Thanks." Tracy said as they soon setup the demonstration about a few miles outside the base.

"Is it better to be feared or respected?" Tracy asked the troops as she began hir speech, "I say, is it too much to ask for both?" Tracy asked looking at the soldiers. "With that in mind, I humbly present the crown jewel of Tennyson Industries' 'Freedom Line'. It's the first missile system to incorporate our proprietary repulsor technology." She explained to them. "They say the best weapon is one you never have to fire. I respectfully disagree. I prefer the weapon you only have to fire once. That's how Dad did it. That's how America does it. And it's worked out pretty well so far. Find an excuse to let one of these off the chain, and I personally guarantee you the bad guys won't even want to come out of their caves." She then signaled a soldier to aim the new missile at a mountain range in the distance and fired one off.

"For your consideration: The Paradox." Tracy finished.

The troops clapped as the demonstration ended. Tracy then went over to a special cooler, where he stored her soda for the trip. "I'll be throwing one of these in with every purchase of 500 million or more," she said and took a sip, "To peace!" Her phone then went off and answered it to Plantara on the other end.

"_Tracy!_" She greeted.

"Plantara, what are you doing up?" Tracy asked confused.

"_I couldn't sleep till I found out how it went,_" Plantara explained, "_How'd it go?_"

"It went great. Looks like it's gonna be an early Christmas." Tracy said as all of a sudden the phone rang as it revealed to be Plantara on the line probably

"_Hey! Way to go, my girl!_" Plantara congratulated, "_I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?_"

"Why aren't you wearing those pajamas I got you?" Tracy asked wanting to end this conversation as quickly as possible. Plantara laughed on the other line.

"Good night, Tracy," Plantara said and signed off.

"Hey, Tracy," Ash called.

"I'm sorry, this is the 'fun-vee'," Tracy said sarcastically, "The 'hum-drum-vee' is back there."

"Nice job," Ash said with a sigh. "See you back at base," Tracy smiled.

And that's where the events from the beginning took place. The last thing Tracy remembered was being put under surgery by her captures...


End file.
